batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Looking Glass
Into the Looking Glass is the eleventh episode of the third season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on February 28, 2011. It is the thirty-seventh episode overall. Synopsis Cameron decides to do one more dirty deed before he retires from crime forever. He is going to kill the Joker for murdering Barbara Kean over a year ago. Jervis kidnaps Alfred causing Bruce to have to get the GCPD to babysit James while he leaves to rescue his butler. Vicki and Jason try to have a romantic date but it is ruined by the menace of villains. Plot At a bar, Riddler looks noticeably different and serves a beer to Two-Face who is trying to get over his loss of Harley. They talk about her like she is dead and Riddler tells him he is sorry. Cameron enters and asks Riddler if he knows where the Joker is. Two-Face asks if he is going to kill him. Cameron comments on how he caused the both of them to lose loves and he is. Riddler tells him that there is a small chance he is still using the destroyed building. Cameron leaves as Two-Face thanks Riddler for the beer. They smile and talk about going out that night. Riddler says he has an open shift at 8:00. The two kiss and Two-Face leaves. Bruce watches James play video games at the mansion and asks if he wants to play a board game. James declines and wins the game he is playing. Bruce turns off the TV and brings out Monopoly. James is angry but plays with him. The two get competitive and finally, Bruce wins causing James to order a rematch. Jason takes Vicki out to the forest where he set up a picnic. She is excited and is glad that they are trying something different then just having sex. He laughs and the two begin to eat. Vicki realizes there is something there and Killer Croc appears. Jason shoots at him but Croc kidnaps Vicki. Jason calls for backup. At the mansion, Bruce and James are sucked in their game that Jervis is able to sneak in. He is about to kill James when he hears Alfred. He goes after the butler and is able to kidnap him and leaves. In the streets of Gotham, Cameron arrives at the formerly destroyed building that is now a small fast food restaurant. He walks in and finds a button in the soda machine. He presses it and a door opens. He enters and it takes him to a very high-tech base underground. Vicki and Jason are back together and Vicki jokes about her easy rescue from Croc, who escaped. The two try to resume their picnic but Bane comes along and kidnaps Jason. Vicki orders backup as the GCPD arrives and Bane is weakened, causing him to drop Jason. Bruce calls for Alfred and when he doesn't answer he gets worried. He finds a note that leads him to believe it was Jervis. Bruce takes James to the GCPD where he asks Allen to look after him while he looks for Alfred. Allen agrees and James asks about video games in the GCPD. Bruce gets into his suit and arrives at the closed bar. Riddler tells him they're closed but Batman wants to know where Jervis is. Riddler tells him to hurry as he has a date in 5 minutes. Batman asks who would be crazy enough to go out with him. Riddler tells him that he and Two-Face are dating now. Batman jokes about gay supervillains and Riddler wants to know who he is looking for. It is revealed that Riddler was deemed sane and let loose. Riddler tells Bruce that Jervis is probably at the acid factory down the block. Batman leaves. Vicki and Jason try again with their picnic but Ivy stumbles upon the couple. Jason tries to defend themselves, and the picnic, but Ivy causes a tree to fall onto the picnic. Vicki is upset and tackles the villain. Ivy attaches Vicki to a tree. Ivy then escapes as Jason requests backup to help Vicki. Cameron roams the base he is in and then finds Penguin working at a computer. Cameron asks if the Joker is there. Penguin tells him that the Joker hasn't been in the base for several months. Cameron is visibly upset and storms out. In Opal City, Crane and his girlfriend are in bed. His girlfriend, Tiffany, wonders about moving to Gotham. Crane tells her that bad things happen in Gotham. Tiffany wonders what he means but passes it off. Crane tries to tell Tiffany about his criminal past but can't. Batman arrives at Ace Chemicals. Jervis has Alfred and tells Bruce that if he can either choose to let an innocent woman fall into the acid or have Jervis mind control Alfred into jumping. Batman asks how he knows his secret identity. Jervis tells him that he is a smart man and anyone can figure it out. Batman tries to stop him but Jervis causes the woman and Alfred to fall into the acid. Batman, at the last second, rescues Alfred. Batman watches as the woman perishes in the acid. Jervis tells Bruce he "accidently" forgot to tell him that the woman was pregnant and a mother of two young kids. Batman is taken out of reality by this and faints. Alfred takes Bruce out of the factory. Bruce recovers and goes to pick up James. There, Sarah arrives and asks Bruce about Gordon. Bruce tells her why he is gone but is surprised Gordon isn't answering his phone but passes it off. He takes James back to the mansion with Alfred. In a cave, the Joker writes something on the cave wall and then throws himself down. On the cave wall it says "I'LL FIND YOU, HARLEY". Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Jamie Chung as Vicki Vale *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn Guest Starring *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Zach Appelman as Jason Bard Trivia *This episode achieved 9.88 million U.S. live viewers. *Alexander Gould, Sarah Hyland, Zen Gesner, Floriana Lima, John Doman, David Zayas, and Margot Robbie do not appear in this episode as the Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Jim Gordon, Maggie Sawyer, Carmine Falcone, Sal Maroni, and Harley Quinn. *This episode received very positive reviews. It scored a 97% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 90 out of 100 on Metacritic. *Guest stars in this episode include Jeremy Irons and Zach Appelman as Alfred Pennyworth and Jason Bard, respectively. *This episode is rated TV-14 for L-V.